


Now He's Cussing Out Charizard

by stephpeanutbutter16



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 177(6) verse, Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Pokemon GO - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephpeanutbutter16/pseuds/stephpeanutbutter16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adotfightme: guys<br/>Adotfightme: john just slipped and fell in the shower<br/>Adotfightme: trying to catch a pokemon<br/>Adotfightme: he’s just kinda lying there <br/>Adotfightme: what do I do</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now He's Cussing Out Charizard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashilrak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/gifts).



Adotfightme created chat

Adotfightme added morelikedamnilton, jdotlaw, lagayette, gwar, tailorsoldierspy, mamjer, tomjemmings, elamsmistress, doriber, colderthancold, angelsky, shotshotshot, to chat

Adotfightme has renamed chat John Needs Help

Jdotlaw: wtf @adotfightme i don’t need help

Lagayette: @jdotlaw you tried to break into the humanities building at 2AM FOR POKEMON! You need help.

Morelikedamnilton: can we find irony in the fact that alex is the one that decided john needs help

Jdotlaw: I don’t need help y’all can shove it I’m going out

Shotshotshot: is he going to catch pokemon

Adotfightme: yes

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Tailorsoldierspy: why is there singing in the bathroom, @lagayette?

Lagayette: Alex is taking a shower. 

Tailorsoldierspy: no, there are definitely two voices……...where’s @jdotlaw?

Lagayette:................he said he had to brush his hair

Tailorsoldierspy:.....................

Tailorsoldierspy: they’re harmonizing

Lagayette: that’s either really cute or really gross and I’m not sure which to agree with

Morelikedamnilton: ALEX STILL SINGS WHILE GETTING CLEAN <3

Shotshotshot: your husband and his boyfriend are literally showering together

Mamjer: THOMAS JUST DROPPED HIS PHONE and is blushing so hard right now

Tomjemmings: fuck you madison

Adotfightme: guys

Adotfightme: john just slipped and fell in the shower

Adotfightme: trying to catch a pokemon

Adotfightme: he’s just kinda lying there 

Adotfightme: what do I do

Morelikedamnilton: ALEX IS THERE BLOOD OH MY GOD IS HE BREATHING DID HE HIT HIS HEAD IS HE CONSCIOUS?!?!?!?! 

Adotfightme: now he’s cussing out charizard 

Adotfightme: Why is this catching pokemon thing so hard for you guys?

Tailorsoldierspy: @morelikedamnilton if john’s cussing out pokemon he’s fine. Well, not fine but fine

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Colderthancold: can someone please explain to me why @jdotlaw just crashed into me on the campus green

Tomjemmings: pokemon

Colderthancold: that’s no reason to crash into someone full speed ahead

Adotfightme: it is if you’re john laurens

Adotfightme: *lawrence

Colderthancold: I just don’t understand the obsession with this stupid game

Angelsky: ...

Tomjemmings: ... 

Adotfightme: ... 

Jdotlaw: ... 

Lagayette: …

Jdotlaw: POKEMON IS NOT STUPID YOU IRRESOLUTE HOMICIDAL PIECE OF SHIT!!!

Tomjemmings: @colderthancold you just got #rekt

Tomjemmings: see the only opinion you’ve ever actually had…...is wrong

Tomjemmings: also, Alex liked me me more

Adotfightme: NOT TRUE.

Adotfightme: Burr was my bro

Adotfightme: BUT NO LONGER 

Adotfightme: BECAUSE HE IS SO VERY WRONG 

Adotfightme: but also 10 for you for actually deciding something @colderthancold

Adotfightme: even if you’re W R O N G

Morelikedamnilton: @adotfightme SHUT UP ABOUT THE POKEMON ITS FOUR AM IM TRYING TO SLEEP- maria

Colderthancold: ……...I just don’t like pokemon @adotfightme @jdotlaw

Jdotlaw: them’s dueling words @colderthancold

Morelikedamnilton: NO JOHN DON’T YOU DARE 

Adotfightme: Lawrence, do not throw away your shot <3

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you have three am headcanons with the lovely kookookarli


End file.
